


Never Done With Killing Time

by amicheetham



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicheetham/pseuds/amicheetham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha end up going to a midnight showing of a film, hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Done With Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "400 Lux" by Lorde just 'cause.
> 
> Original idea from this: "Imagine your OTP going to the midnight premiere of a movie. person a gets really tired and ends up falling asleep on person b’s shoulder."

“A midnight movie? Are you fucking kidding?!” Natasha stared at him in disbelief. To make matters worse, it was yet another low-budget Deadpool movie.

“Hey, come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, you said that last time we went to the carnival and I had to drag you up on a rooftop because all you ended up doing was winning stuffed animals the whole time!”

“Yeah, because stuffed animals are awesome! And don’t lie, Nat. You totally kept that green bear I gave you.”

“That’s what you said about the damn boomerang arrows that you’re just hoarding. And you didn't actually give it to me, I took it off you.”

“Hey, I let you take it off me! But anyway, don’t question the boomerang arrows,” Nat raised one of her eyebrows as if to demand an explanation. “Because, boomerangs.”

She rolled her eyes and glanced over at the kitchen table. Looks like he already bought the tickets. “Fine, we’ll go but only if we can laugh at how much of a shitty film this is going to be.” He looked satisfied, probably because he loved watching bad movies with her: Tasha’s reactions to them were always hilarious, plus they made it worthwhile and somewhat bearable and he’d need that to actually be able to sit through the film.

“So why are you hellbent on seeing this film anyway? It’s only Deadpool, you know.”

“I know,” He paused while trying to choose his words carefully. “I just thought it’d be a fun thing to do since this movie is going to be terribly hilarious,” He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “And I really just love spending time with you.”

She couldn't resist, especially when he used those words. “Yeah, fine, but we’d better go now. It’s already half-past eleven.”

They took their seats in the theater, it wasn't hard to find the best ones, hardly anyone was there. Clint held the popcorn, a large size filled to the brim with the usual movie-theater standard, overly-sweet yet very stale ‘popcorn’; the drink was just placed in the cup holder between them, just sitting there with two straws in the carbonated liquid - well, they were probably just going to sit there bored stiff and not move anyway.

The previews had finished after what felt like forever. Tasha reached out to grab some popcorn only to find there was less than she expected. She glanced over at Clint. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.” Tasha sighed, then threw a handful at his face. To her annoyance, he caught about half of it in his mouth.

“Oh wow, it’s starting. Oh wow, he’s in bed with some chick. Oh wow, can I just put a bullet through the projector yet?”

“Only if you move your elbow off the armrest.” Clint said while chewing a mouthful of popcorn. His expression screamed, “Sarcasm!” but her face screamed murderous threats. Tasha then took the name ‘armrest’ a little too literally. “Your whole arm? Wow, Tasha. Just wow.”

They continued like this for a good few minutes, occasionally shushing everyone when they told them to be quiet, or basically, ‘irony at its finest’ as he put it. Although, the moviegoers were completely ignored. Especially after the death threat from some Deadpool fanboy.

The pair loved the anonymity that came with the low-lights in the movie theater. No-one had recognized them, a good thing too, but it was almost liberating — in this moment, they weren't Hawkeye and Black Widow, the master assassins that make up one-third of The Avengers, they were Clint and Natasha, the complete dorks who go to midnight screenings of terrible films and throw popcorn at each other yet could still tear you apart in one move.

They were half way into the film and with no believable plot, Clint fell asleep on Natasha’s shoulder. If it hadn't been for the extra pressure being applied to her shoulder, the loud snoring would've gave it away. She glanced down, laughing to herself while her facial expression just lit up. Nat was amazed that they hadn't been kicked out yet but she was also amazed at just how normal they were being in that very moment. The Red Room taught her that emotions are a weakness and she learned that the hard way too, but now here she is in a movie theater, messing around with Clint and now he’s asleep with his head on her shoulder. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable though, it just made her feel a ‘special kind of stupid’ but she knew she loved it, so much so that she laced her arm around him and pressed her head against his. Clint obviously acknowledged this as he buried himself deeper into her causing them to both smile and let out a small laugh.

Clint flickered his eyes open, looking up at Natasha with what had to be the sleepiest face ever.

“Forget Merida, I think you might be Aurora.”

“You’re just jealous because I’m a pretty Disney princess.” He slurred the words as if he were drunk, just adding to the hilarity of it. Nat couldn't do anything but laugh, prompting the other moviegoers to shush them even more.

It didn't work well though, they just laughed even more. Perhaps a bit too loud as now the staff appeared in the theater. Their spy skills kicked into action and they were out of there like a shot. The pair would probably never be allowed into that cinema again, but it was worth it. It was nice to unwind and laugh the stress that comes with their line of work off. Days upon days of missions can build up without an outlet, they’d go insane.

When they got outside, they just started laughing uncontrollably again. The stress just melted away and it was such a pleasant feeling to them, and they were too relaxed to even care that the weather was horrible. The wind was strong and the rain came down heavy and fast, but all they could do was pull each other into an embrace and kiss each other.

It’s uncommon for spies and assassins to have interpersonal relationships considering the riskiness of the work, but Clint and Natasha truly just didn't care. They had each other, and that was all they really needed.


End file.
